


Long Live the Water's Prince

by SwingersPurity



Category: Free Willy (1993), Free Willy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingersPurity/pseuds/SwingersPurity
Summary: The finale to my long going trilogy. Hope long time fans and new viewers will appreciate this piece I will absolutely not be proofreading.





	Long Live the Water's Prince

“I just don’t think I’m cut out for this kinda stuff!” Jesse Greenwood shouted alone at his desk in his dorm room. The young man now approaching nineteen years old had just finished the most brutal round of finals in his entire life, having been completely dumbfounded for many of them. “I just don’t understand, why do I have to suffer through college for a degree I don’t even want?” Jesse muttered to himself. Truth be told, Jesse’s life had been full of stress since heading off to college earlier that year. It had been three years since he had been separated from his longtime friend, Willy the orca. Nearly every day since Willy was taken away, Jesse had been plagued by all sorts of bizarre dreams, many of which starring himself and Willy. These fantasies would often take the form of ludicrous adventures spanning several genres, be it action, drama and perhaps most discomforting for Jesse, romance. Jesse felt a strong connection to that creature, more than anything he’d ever felt for another human being. Willy truly was Jesse’s greatest friend in the entire world and his absence has left Jesse dazed and unsure of his future. Now all Jesse can do is await the news from his professors on his performance this semester, hoping he won’t be stuck retaking too many classes in the Spring. Jesse slowly rose from his desk and made his way to his bed. Before tucking himself in he looked up at his orca whale poster he’d picked up from his hometown waterpark back when Willy had first been brought in to Astoria. The poster was incredibly significant to Jesse, as no matter how down he was feeling it always managed to bring a smile to his face and warmth to his heart. In these trying times, perhaps these nightly fantasies with a long-gone friend were the best way to cope with his current predicament. Just as Jesse began to close his eyes however, he got a sudden knock on the door accompanied with a loud voice. “Excuse me, R.A. here, just here to do our last check of the rooms before winter break!” said the voice coming from the other side of the door. Jesse immediately recognized it as William Free, the R.A. for his dorm at Wincer Hall. Jesse quickly got up and opened the door, greeting his R.A. and inviting him to look around. “So how’s your semester shaping up, man?” William asked as he began looking around the room. “Uh, it’s actually been fine!” Jesse said, not wanting to make a big deal out of the stress he’d been undergoing. “Really?” William replied. “You seemed a bit stressed out when you came through the lobby a bit earlier, I was wondering if something was up.” Jesse was a bit shocked to see William remembered how he rushed in through the dorm lobby earlier that day with tears in his eyes. “Well, maybe my finals didn’t turn out too impressive…but either way don’t worry about it, I’ll bounce back!” Jesse said forcing a smile. “If you say so. Say, what’s your major anyway? Have you decided yet?” William responded. “Oh, uh…business.” Jesse said softly. “Really. Any interest in it? At all?” William asked. Jesse was growing a bit uncomfortable with William’s frequent questioning and yelled back, “No, but I’ve got to focus on doing something that’ll provide for my family, so who cares!” William was a bit taken aback by this reaction and instead of replying began browsing the room silently, jotting down notes before noticing Jesse’s poster. “Is that from the waterpark down in Astoria?” William asked. A bit surprised by his question, Jesse waited a bit before responding, “Yes!” William began examining the poster closely before noticing a few small tears in it. William put down his notepad and began taking the poster of the wall. He turned to Jesse quickly and said “It seems to me like this poster means an awful lot to you, why don’t you come back to my room and help me fix it up? I’ve got some tape back in my dorm” William said. Bewildered at William’s behavior and the situation in general, Jesse stood there with his jaw dropped before William took his hand and began dragging him to his room just three doors down. Once they were there William walked right to his desk to begin repairing the poster as Jesse took a moment to take in William’s room. The sight amazed Jesse, as it was unlike any college dorm room he’d ever been in before. The walls were adorned with several posters of oceanic photographs, from brilliant tidal waves to beautiful images of schools of multicolored fish traversing the sea. On the floor there was a remarkably striking orca-patterned rug, that was tremendous in size. This sort of imagery was so soothing to Jesse because it reminded him of his adventures he’d have with Willy in his dreams. Jesse began to notice that the rug was actually glowing a bit, and it seemed like there was something underneath it making a bit of noise. Jesse quickly looked back to William’s desk and noticed that he was still hard at work on the poster. Quietly, Jesse began to lift up the rug to uncover one of the most unbelievable sights he had ever witnessed. Beneath the rug there was a pool of water, with a depth and width Jesse simply couldn’t assess by looking at it. Jesse even made out several schools of fish swimming around the water, just like on the posters of William’s wall. Suddenly Jesse heard a faint whisper in his ear, “Oh Jesse, you always were so curious.” Jesse was then pushed inside the ocean by William, who was standing right beside him and shortly followed after Jesse. Jesse quickly opened his eyes to find he could see and breathe perfectly well in the water, immediately focusing his attention to William who had jumped in behind him. “I’ve been waiting so long to see you again, Jesse.” William said as his body began to glow a bright purple. Jesse could hardly believe what he was seeing, William’s arms and legs were turning to fins and his handsome peanut butter complexion faded into a deep black and white pattern. In just a matter of seconds William had completely transformed into an orca whale, but not just any orca whale. The one Jesse was waiting so many years to finally see again. Jesse could hardly contain his excitement, he quickly swam over to Willy and gave him a big hug. “I’ve missed you for so long Willy…I can’t believe you’re here…why didn’t you come back sooner?” Jesse asked his long-lost friend. “Jesse…for a long time, I didn’t have any power to return.” Willy replied. Willy then took a step back from Jesse and began creating elaborate pictures with the surrounding school of fish. “The time I was able to spend with you back in Astoria was so precious to me, Jesse. I learned so much about love and what it meant to have someone I could confide in and trust. The day I was taken away was terrible, I was shipped off to a horrible waterpark to become a main attraction. The hours were long and brutal, taking a toll on my health and sanity. I don’t think I would’ve ever been able to get through it if it weren’t for you…” Willy said looking directly at Jesse. “Me?” Jesse replied weakly. “What do you mean, Willy?” Willy then began projecting images directly beneath their feet, images of all the adventures Jesse remembers having with Willy in his dreams. “Just as you spent night after night dreaming of me, Jesse, I had been doing the same with you.” Willy said with a smile. “The dreams we shared were enough to create an impenetrable bond between us, and one I was capable of harnessing the power of.” Willy told Jesse. Willy then explained the deep history and legends of orca whales as omnipotent beings capable of bending the shape of reality itself. “So, is that how you were able to transform into a human being?” Jesse asked. “Yes, it is.” Willy replied. “However, this is not the only thing I have been able to discover with my newfound power.” Jesse was quite surprised by this, wondering exactly what other sorts of incredible feats Willy was capable of in his godlike state. Willy then projected the image of a long family free, which appeared to have connections to royal family among the orcas, the Poledouris family. As he began looking down the tree he was surprised to have found that the family line actually ended with Jesse himself. Jesse had trouble finding the right words to say, as he wasn’t even sure if there were any. Willy came closer to him and embraced him with a warm hug. Willy whispered to Jesse, “Don’t worry about it, Prince Poledouris. Just as some fish are cast out to the sea, they may eventually find their way home." Jesse suddenly felt his body start to tremble and glow a bright purple light, but before anything could happen he quickly shouted “Stop!” Willy was a bit surprised by this and quickly backed away. “What’s wrong, Jesse?” He asked. “Is this not what you’ve wished for?” Jesse looked up nervously and said “No, that’s not it! It’s just after all of these years of remembering you and all the memories we’ve shared, I don’t want to embrace you as a whale just yet…I want to embrace you…as a human.” Willy immediately understood what Jesse had meant and had nuzzled up alongside him once again. “Then I hope you’re ready for what you’re about to experience, because I assure you I’ve only gotten much bigger.” Willy said teasing him. “And I’ve been preparing my whole life for this!” Jesse said excitedly as he began to unzip his pants and mount Willy. Just as Willy’s massive orca cock penetrated Jesse’s asshole, an immense feeling of bliss overcame Jesse as he let out a loud moan, which happened to sound an awful lot like an orca whale’s call. “Now this…is way better than Pre-Calc…” Jesse muttered as he continued riding his long-lost lover. The rest…is history.


End file.
